Daedalus
Write the text of your article here! Background Not much is known about Daedalus’ past other than the fact that he is the eldest of the Kindred Primogens. Given that his physical deformities are more slight when compared to other Kindred, it is reasonable to assume that Daedalus is a younger member of the Nosferatu clan. In the mid 90’s, Daedalus developed an attraction to a mortal named Elaine. In his quest for Elaine's love he is prepared to sacrifice himself to the dangers of alchemy. Though Julian councils him against this course of action he can't help but pursue his own interests. However, it's only when he meets Abel that it's clear just how far he's willing to bend the rules. Abel, a dying boy from a local orphanage, was always sensitive to the presence of the Kindred and isn't frightened by the Nosferatu. Instead, he challenges him, and makes him answer for killing a Ventrue doctor, an act Daedalus performed as Julian’s Enforcer. Daedalus immediately became protective of Abel, to the point he asks Julian to break Kindred law and embrace him, so that he might live. When his Prince refuses him, sighting the law against embracing children, Daedalus seems to see it as a personal slight. Against Julian's wishes he allows Abel to stay with him, and later, after Sasha's embrace by the Brujah, he seems on the brink of holding back his help to bring the clan war to an end. Daedalus' most dramatic confrontation occurs when the Nosferatu he succeeded as Primogen, Goth, returned to San Francisco in order to gain support to overthrow Julian and the Ventru clan. At this time, Daedalus is forced into the position of having to choose between his Prince and his clan. Somewhat surprisingly Daedalus offers to surrender his Primogenship in order to support Julian, should the need arise and this statement confirms the loyalty, respect and friendship that the Prince has earned. Daedalus is possibly Julian's most powerful ally, and his closest friend. Personality Daedalus is the oldest of the San Francisco Primogens. Wise and cultured, he is greatly respected amongst the Kindred and commands an immense amount of power. He lives beneath Julian's mansion in an underground haven which is littered with his paintings. The Nosferatu carries himself with great dignity and treats others with a decorum reminiscent of a century past. The other side of Daedalus is less pleasant. He is Julian's enforcer, and can be ruthless and coldhearted when the Masquerade is threatened. Daedalus is incredibly loyal and though he generally puts his clan first, he tries to bend the rules in order to help those he cares for. When faced with decisions that affect others he is fair, always attempting to follow Kindred Law rather than make political decisions. However, when it comes to himself and those he is loyal to, the Law often gets forgotten. Although tender and loving, Daedalus is also selfish to the extreme and manipulates situations to fit his needs. Relationships Friendships Julian Luna Because of the grotesque appearance of members of the Nosferatu clan, they have few relationships outside of Kindred to speak of. Because of this, one of his closest friends is the Prince of the city, Julian Luna. As Julian’s Enforcer, the younger Ventru often times turns to the very human Daedalus for advice. Played By Daedalus is currently AVAILABLE. To play him, you must be: *18 years old or older *Have prior role play experience *Provide a writing sample *Be intimately familiar with the character as he is from the series. Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Nosferatu Category:Available